


Why Are You Naked?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Mess, Fluff, Full Shift Derek Hale, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles didn't expect to wake up that morning and find Derek naked in his backyard. But apparently this is his life now.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 29
Kudos: 651





	Why Are You Naked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Ice_Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Mage/gifts).



Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek got outside of his house naked.

Okay, he totally was. But that doesn’t mean he’d expected it or ever thought it would be something that happened to him. Things just didn’t work like that. 

The point is, Stiles didn’t expect to wake up this morning and look out of his kitchen window to see Derek standing there, fully naked, looking like he’d just come from a wild party or something.

Because yeah, this was Stiles’s life now. 

Yay.

Stiles stared at him for a moment longer before trudging out the back door and pausing on the porch. Derek straightened as Stiles came into view and his hands flew down to block some… lower regions. Stiles pointedly averted his eyes.

“Okay, Sourwolf, we’re going to have to start setting up some boundaries. Why are you naked in my backyard?”

“Stiles, where are my clothes?”

That wasn’t exactly what Stiles had expected to hear. He blinked a few times and then lowered his hand a few inches so he could get a good look at the man’s face.

Derek was staring at him like this was  _ Stiles’s  _ fault. Which was totally unfair.

“Gee,” Stiles said. “I don’t know. I was going to ask you the same question.”

“Stiles, I swear to god—”

“Okay,” Stiles said, cutting him off. “If you even dare to try and put this on me, I’m going right back inside and locking your little wolfy ass out here. Now, do you want to come get some clothes on or do you want to stay out here and moon my neighbors when they come out to water their flowers?”

Derek glared at him for a long moment. Then the man grunted and Stiles smiled, turning back toward his house.

“I thought so.”

Stiles was more than happy his dad had an early shift because he didn’t even know how to begin explaining Derek and his… nakedness. If he looked (which he would never) he was pretty sure the man was covered in mud, which he also didn’t understand.

“Okay,” he said, eyes still turned in the other direction. “Do you want to attempt wearing my clothes again or do you want me to try and find you something of my dad’s?”

“I want to take a shower.”

Stiles blinked. Then he turned and gave Derek a flat look, not even caring anymore. “Okay, dude, the tone is really not necessary here. I’m not the one running around naked when it’s not even a full moon. And what the hell is even going on with that? Please tell me this isn’t a kink or a hobby that I’ve stumbled across because I don’t think I’ll be able to take it.”

Derek only gave him a flat, slightly murderous look and didn’t say a thing. Stiles sighed and turned toward the stairs. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom and look for some of my dad’s clothes while you’re attempting to get yourself together or whatever. But this cannot become a normal thing.”

“It won’t become a normal thing.”

“Yeah, that’s what you said the first night you climbed through my window.”

“Stiles—”

“What,” Stiles said, turning around and arching an eyebrow. He was pretty sure his eyes did not flit anywhere they shouldn’t for a millisecond but then Derek’s face turned bright red, so maybe they had. But could he really be blamed? There was a literal naked werewolf walking around his house with muscles like Superman and Stiles was supposed to not look?

Not look. Yeah, that was something he was supposed to do.

Turning sharply away, Stiles gestured down the hall. “Okay, the bathroom is down there. Please avoid using all of my shampoo and I swear to god if you make a mess, you’re cleaning it up. Also, don’t judge the number of shaving razors I have in there. One day I will need to use them.”

Derek huffed and brushed by. Stiles went shock still for a moment and didn’t move until he heard the bathroom door closing, only then melting in on himself like butter.

He had not signed up for any of this.

When he heard the sound of running water, Stiles started toward his dad’s room. He supposed it would be pretty funny if he tried to make Derek wear his own clothes again, but the man might rip his throat out if he tried that. And Stiles liked having a throat, thank you very much.

He fumbled around his dad’s closet for longer than was probably necessary, but the last thing Stiles wanted was Derek dressed up like his dad. Because that would make him question just about every single sexual fantasy he’d ever had involving the werewolf.

Not that he’d ever had any. Ever.

Stiles eventually decided on a pair of sweats and a Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station t-shirt, because his dad never really wore loungewear unless it was a weekend off. And Stiles could probably burn both of these after Derek wore them just in case.

Derek didn’t shower for very long but Stiles still nearly had a heart attack when the man opened the door wearing nothing but a towel. That wasn’t much better than being naked.

“Okay,” Stiles squeaked, shoving the clothes forward. “Please, put those on. Like, soon. Like, now.”

“That’s the plan, Stiles.”

“Right. I’ll be downstairs then! Definitely not sticking my face underneath cold water or anything. You just… get dressed now!”

Derek raised an eyebrow, but he looked a little amused. Stiles blundered back with a litany of curses on his tongue and all but stumbled down the stairs.

He had  _ never  _ signed up for this.

It was early enough in the morning that Stiles was pretty sure none of his neighbors were up. He hoped, at least, because if his dad got a call about there being a naked man in his backyard and came home to see Derek, Stiles was pretty sure he would be grounded for life.

He also knew his dad had stocked up on wolfsbane bullets. And that wouldn’t end well for anyone.

By the time he heard footsteps on the stairs, Stiles had already started making breakfast. Not that he wanted to keep Derek around any longer than necessary but… well, he had questions. And he didn’t think Derek was going to spill information any other way.

The man didn’t look very impressed as he entered the kitchen. And Stiles would never admit out loud that the Sherrif’s station t-shirt  _ did  _ look good on the man.

He’d never admit that. Ever.

And if Derek ever brought those clothes back, Stiles was so burning them before his dad could wear them again.

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

“Uh, making breakfast?”

“Why.”

“Because,” Stiles said, adding cheese to the eggs. “Sometimes people need to eat food, Sourwolf. Now, I know you live on protein powder and pushups, but I am a growing boy. And I need to consume three meals a day plus snacks if I want to keep living.”

“So why did you set out two plates?”

Stiles paused with the spatula still in the eggs. He glanced at the man and then shrugged, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Sometimes big bad Alpha werewolves need to eat food too. You know, actual food.”

Derek looked at him with narrowed eyes. But then he sighed and sat down across the counter, and Stiles considered that as a win.

“So,” Stiles said, spooning some eggs onto one of the plates and pushing it over. “Want to tell me why you were naked in my backyard on this fine Saturday morning?”

Derek went red all the way to the tips of his ears. He glared down at the eggs as if they had personally offended him. “No.”

“Come on, dude,” Stiles said. “It’s not every day that I get a naked werewolf on my back lawn.”

The man gave him a venomous glare. Stiles only grinned.

“Throw a guy a bone?”

“Stiles, I’m going rip your throat out.”

“Heard that one before. So, do you normally go running around the town naked when it’s only a… half moon? Crescent moon? I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure we still have a few more weeks until it’s full, dude.”

Derek shoved himself up and Stiles stumbled back. But in a split second, it became clear that Derek was going to make a run for it, not do anything violent. Stiles moved around the counter and caught Derek’s arm before he could leave.

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m sorry. Derek, don’t go, I’m sorry.”

The man looked at him darkly. But he didn’t yank away so Stiles supposed that was something. Carefully, he guided Derek back over to the stool and then moved around the counter again, flipping the stovetop off. 

“I’m just, curious, dude. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Do you remember how you ended up, uh, out there?”

Derek didn’t answer for a long moment. But just when Stiles didn’t think he was going to get an answer, the man sighed. “I can’t control it yet.”

“... Control what?”

“The full shift.”

Stiles blinked at him. Then he leaned forward and searched Derek’s face, trying to make sure the man across him was really the grumpy-growly werewolf he knew so well. “Full what now?”

“The full shift.”

“Like, complete wolf?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Dude!” Stiles shouted. Derek winced and he bit down on his lip, quickly lowering his voice. “Dude. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“It’s new.”

“How new?”

“A few months.”

“And you didn’t tell any of us?” Stiles said. “What about Scott? What about the pups? Dude, do they even realize you get furry some nights?”

Derek glared at him. Stiles chuckled nervously.

“So you’re having trouble.”

“Yes.”

“And you ended up in my backyard because…”

Derek’s brows furrowed and his grimace deepened. Stiles tilted his head as he searched the man’s face.

“Derek, has this happened before?”

“Once or twice.”

“Why?”

“Because,” the man said, and it looked visibly painful for him to be getting the words out. “Because as a wolf, I gravitate toward my anchor and if I can’t control it—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stiles said. “What about your anchor?”

Derek growled lowly but didn’t say anything else. A slow grin crept across Stiles’s face anyway.

“Derek, is this puny human your anchor?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Hey,” Stiles said because the man looked visibly conflicted. “You know that’s okay, right? I mean, I don’t mind being the thing that tethers your big bad grumpy ass to this good green earth. I mean, I have seen it bare now and it’s very fine… I’m going to stop talking now.”

Derek searched his face quietly. Stiles licked his lips and shrugged.

“I bet I could help too. You know, control the change.”

“You’d do that?”

“Dude,” Stiles said. “I brought your naked wolfy ass inside and made you eggs. Of course, I’d do that.”

Derek’s expression softened a little. Stiles grinned.

“But I’m totally holding this over your head forever. And the next time you’re naked, it better not be because you got lost in my backyard and— well, I’m done talking again.”

A rare smile danced across the man’s lips. Stiles ducked his head and dug into his own breakfast. The rest of the morning was a quiet one and by the time Stiles was letting Derek out the front door (which was also a first for him) the man looked a lot less murderous. 

He hesitated on the front step and Stiles leaned against the doorway, raising a brow.

“Yes, Sourwolf?”

“Thank you, Stiles.”

Apparently, the entire morning was full of surprises. Stiles smiled. “Of course, dude. And you are welcome to come by my house naked anytime.”

Derek looked a little murderous again. But maybe amusedly so? Stiles grinned even wider.

“Though, might I suggest bringing flowers or maybe some chocolate next time? Could your wolfy self do that? Oh my god, dude, I’ll buy a frisbee for the time you come over and we can play fetch.”

“Just for that,” Derek said, turning away. “I am never coming back again.”

“But dude! Fetch!”

Derek ignored him, starting down the driveway. Stiles just laughed, hanging out of the doorway after him.

“Just don’t let my neighbors see! They might start assuming things.”

Stiles had also never been flipped off by Derek Hale before. He decided he might have to make a list of all the surprising things that had happened this morning.

Cause yeah, this was totally Stiles’s life now. 

Yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Why are you naked?" and Derek after going full shift is my favorite thing. The poor man needs some clothes that won't rip. Is that a thing?
> 
> Of course, I'd love to hear what you guys thought! Come hang with me on Tumblr?
> 
> [the dumpster](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
